tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Drowner
Drowner Drowner is a BLU Scout painted green Tf2 Freak concept and is created by YouTube User IDIT Appearance Drowner appears as a green painted BLU Scout without dog tags. He has no pupils and a flexible mouth. Personality and Behavior Drowner is very territorial and will attack anyone who trespasses, with the only acception being a BLU Engineer. Drowner is kind of amphibious when it comes to his life style and other things. Drowner is known to be very brutal towards his victims especially the ones who attack him first. He will hang his victims below the bridge of Beta TueFort after he has finished his attack, and will then consume parts of them later. He will always make use of the tools his victim's used while they had on them at their time of death, mainly for decoration and striking fear to anyone who trespasses to make they want to leave quicker. Drowner will occasionally use the weapons of his enemies against them just to gain a slight advantage. When Drowner isn't getting attacked/attacking, he will hang on the bridge's underside until he has to kill another trespasser. Origin Drowner was once a BLU Scout and was defending a BLU Engineer's Sentry nest with a BLU pyro in the doorway part of RED's base on Beta TueFort. They were nice and relaxed for a bit until they saw an ominous looking light coming from the sewers. The Engineer told the Scout to investigate it. The Scout unwillingly accepted, and went down the flooded sewers to find a glowing blue jar. When the Scout touched it he was transformed into Drowner. Powers and Abilities Drowner is an aquatic freak and lives in the sewers of Beta TueFort so one of his main abilities is gills witch allow him to stay underwater as long as he wants. This is how he is able to drown his enemies without also drowning himself. Drowner has a ear piercing scream witch turns any scout on the map into a Lurker. He does this whenever he is outnumbered or is weakened. Drowner is very resilient and can survive things most Freaks can't. He can survive being crushed, Headshots, Falling, Hazards, and other things. Drowner has a very flexible mouth witch allow him to bite off the heads of his enemies. Drowner's skin is sticky witch allow him to climb up the surfaces of walls and roofs, witch allow him to get away from his enemies or prepare a sneak attack on victims. Faults and Weaknesses Drowner is very strong in water but cannot go long without it. Drowner depends on water to get his organs working otherwise they will dry out. Even though Drowner is resilient as mentioned before, that doesn't make him invincible. Each time Drowner gets hit by something like a headshot he is weakened and stunned witch makes vulnerable for capture. Drowner cares a lot about his Engineer pal, and will do anything to protect him. The Engineer isn't as powerful as Drowner, so threating to kill him will make Drowner very angry, but also making him unaware of anything else that is around him. Drowner's greatest weakness is fire witch makes him dry out 10x as fast as he normally would. The only problem is that Drowner can usually outrun someone who is burning him, witch allows him to make a quick getaway into a pool of water and then kill the person attacking him. Category:BLU Team Category:TF2 Monsters Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Scouts Category:Elementals Category:Cannibals